justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Get Lucky
|artist= ft. |year=2013 |mode=Duet |dg= / |difficulty = Medium |effort = |nogm = 3 each |nosm = |pc= with a outline/ with a outline to / to with a outline/ with a outline |pictos= 93 |nowc = GetLucky |perf= Yoni Jayl (P1) Daniel Delyon (P2)}}"Get Lucky" by ft. is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are both men with black hair and black sunglasses. They both wear shiny suits with matching oxford shoes. They also wear black ties. P1 P1's hair is braided, his jacket is zipped up, and his outfit is golden. He resembles . P2 P2's hair is in a pompadour, his jacket is opened, and his outfit is silver. He resembles . During Daft Punk's verse, they darken greatly with white outlines and select colours; P1 turns red and P2 turns blue. getluckygold.png|P1 getluckysilver.png|P2 Background On a dark background, numerous triangles come forward. Around are brief stars. On the floor come some shining lights. During the vocoder solo, a white sound line is present and remains until the vocoders end. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves for both coaches, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Slowly raise your right arm. P2 does this right before P1 when the lines '...to give up, who we are' and ''..and our cups to the stars are sung respectively. GetLuckyGM(P2).png|All Gold Moves (P2) GetLuckyGM(P1).png|All Gold Moves (P1) GL GM1.gif|All Gold Moves ''in-game (P2) GL GM2.gif|All Gold Moves in-game (P1) Trivia *This is the second song by Daft Punk to be in the series, after Da Funk. * This is the second song by Pharrell Williams in the series, after Blurred Lines (as a featured artist), it is later followed by Happy. *As of February 1, 2014, this is the most played song on Just Dance 2014; it has been played over five million times. *In the video below, at 2:25, the pictogram is incorrect. The colors are reversed. *At the beginning of the choreography, the pictograms are dark with a gold border for the left coach and a blue border for the right coach. *In Just Dance 2016, P1's avatar does not have a sticker appearance. *This is one of the songs to have a Dancemas ornament.https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.387322048069918.1073741832.298090406993083&type=3 *In an updated version of online game , the PROJECT skin for the character Ashe performs this dance routine. Gallery getluckyjustdance2014.jpg|''Get Lucky'' getluckyopener.png|''Get Lucky'' on the Just Dance 2014 menu getluckymenu.png|Routine Selection Menu getlucky_cover@2x.jpg| cover Getlucky_cover_albumcoach.tga.png| cover File:Getluckyavatar2.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2014 141.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2015 158_AVATAR.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance 2016 GetLucky2014.jpg|Screenshot of the routine (with pictogram error if you look closely) 021637.jpg|If you look closely, you can notice that their gloves are on the left hands GetLucky.png|Pictograms Get Lucky p2.png|P2 GetLuckext.png|Another part of the gameplay reallyreallylucky.jpg|Gameplay GetLuckyPictogrameError.png|The Pictogram error 1490599_387322358069887_873691419_o.jpg|This song's Dancemas ornament Getlucky_artwork.png Videos Official Music Video Daft Punk - Get Lucky (Full Video) Gameplays Just Dance 2014 - Get Lucky References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Disco Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs by Daft Punk Category:Songs by Pharrell Williams Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Yoni Jayl Category:Daniel Delyon Category:Leaked Songs